By the God's!
by Serene Earth
Summary: The story of Endymion and Serenity....like your never heard it before. Can true love find it's way to them, or are they too different, like everyone claims?
1. Default Chapter

Title: By the God's!

Author: Serene Earth

Rating: ahhh..don't worry it's nuthin' too...too...too bad!

Chapters: All u need to know is that there will be more!!!! Muhahahaha!!!!!

AN:

Okay folks READ THIS BEFORE YOU READ THE STORY BELOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

As some of you will eventually notice, this is an Alt. reality fic. I've done an extensive amount of research on Greek Mythology and I thought about writing what I think make more 'sense'(to me n-e-way) concerning the story of Selenity and Endymion. For those of you who are completely unaware Sailor Moon is loosely based on the story of Endymion and Selenity. It's a very...uh...interesting story if anyone gets the chance to read it. 

F.Y.I.

·The Moon Goddess Selene had a brother, Helios (Sun God), and a sister, Eos (Goddess of Dawn). 

·Just so you know Apollo is said to be the one who carried the sun around but it is actually Helios, Apollo just became a name that took the place of Helios. 

·Eos has several forms, she turns into day and then into dusk, then back into dawn (Eos), each form has a name but for the sake of confusion I won't use them. 

·Also Selene is the name of the Goddess of the Moon, but you all out there now know that I'm naming her Serenity, k? 

Big Disclaimer right here folks!!! I knew practically nothing on the story of those two until I came across a wonderful site www.greekmythology.com it's a great site, and I was quite surprised that not many sites had info on those two. So all my info on horses names and children's names all came from that site! I claim no ownership!!! Oh and of course I don't own Sailor Moon!

"Helios? Helios dear brother, where have you hidden at now?"

Eos the Goddess of Dawn pushed her horses, Lampus and Phaethon onwards around the Earth. She was quite late this morning in joining her brother Helios in his daily ride for the bringing of the sun.

"Silly sister! Helios went home!"

Eos turned her head to see another chariot approaching hers, concealed by the darkness of night fall. Her lips twitched upwards, she knew that voice by heart.

"Serenity...what do I owe the pleasure of your....visit?"

Serenity stopped her chariot beside her sisters, she pulled her lantern up to her face. Showing her pale, yet beautiful face, her silver hair falling about her delicate skin.

"Helios was concerned. When you failed to meet him on Olympus as per your job."

Serenity gave off a sweet laugh, at her sisters face of her reminder of tardiness.

"Oh come now dearest one, tonight you will ride with me if you so desire."

Eos nodded eagerly, for she loved her sister dearly, though they did not see much of each other, and just the thought of joining Serenity thrilled her. Eos walked onto Serenity's chariot causing her own to gallop off into the distance, back to Mt. Olympus. Eos turned to her sister.

"Well shall we be off Sere?"

Serenity only replied with the light whip of the reins, as her horses galloped to finish the task at hand, to bring night upon all of Gaea.

**********************

"If I told you once, I've told you a trillion times! I will not have my name found on the same piece of parchment as those...those...barbarians!"

King Endymion burst through his conference doors, angered by the latest take-over of the islands surrounding his kingdom.

"Your highness?"

King Endymion growled in the back of his throat, but not turning around he replied.

"What is it now Perseus?"

The man just chuckled at his friend.

"My lord you must learn to control your temper. What would your people think if they saw you now raving like a mad man, and at the son of Zeus nonetheless?"

Endymion glared at his companion.

"With people like yourself who needs those barbarians from the island."

Endymion walked out of his palace into the coolness of the night sky.

"Ahh...why can not every day be as peaceful as this? Where the serenity of the moon can heal and transfix a man at the same time?"

Perseus ran his finely tanned hand through his golden blonde hair. His green eyes searched for a distraction to keep his lord from spouting more poetic words.

"Look in the sky Endymion, Helios let's his horses rest as his siblings take to the night sky."

Endymion looked up to indeed see a rush of silver fly pass far up into the heavens, angelic laughter could be heard. Endymion turned to his friend.

"Tell me how you would perceive me if I admitted to wanting to give into my desires and flee from this war bidden kingdom to attend to sheep and sleep peacefully under Serenity's watchful eyes?"

Perseus laid a hand on Endymion's shoulder, he could feel the tension layed between the both of them now.

"You must do as your heart desires, you should not be a slave to this kingdom. You are a man of excitement and adventure, do not be fooled by the jewels and money, do as you please."

"Would you attend to the kingdom my friend?"

Perseus nodded hesitantly.

"It will be quite hard following in your gracious foot steps but I think it better that Andromeda and I settle somewhere with our little sprite."

Endymion smiled as the tension between the two men softened.

"Even as I may be free, you will still be a slave to your precious Andromeda, is that not correct in any way....Andy?"

Endymion's voice raised to a woman's pitch, which made both the men break out into laughter.

"By the God's! I'll never understand why you call me by that godforsaken name? Are you incapable of pronouncing Pre-se-us?"

He let each syllable pass his lips in a slow manner, he turned his head slightly.

"Perhaps it would be better if you left the kingdom to me, it seems that your people are in dire need of a glorious king, one capable of at least pronouncing his courts names!"

Endymion growled and grabbed his friend by the shoulders.

"Come now, half mortal-half god, lap dog! I think I should return you to your master to relay to her your news."

Perseus went willingly with his friend, a sarcastic smile lingering on his handsome face.

"Do you believe that perhaps this time my Master will present me with a bone of a boar or a more prestigious animal?"

Endymion slapped his friend back in laughter, as they both went forth to find Andromeda.

*************


	2. By the God's....2

Title: By the God's

Author: Serene Earth

Disclaimer: Below in author's notes!

AN: Okay deal with me here a second please people! First I want to correct something from the first chapter, I wrote that I got my info on Selenity and Endmyion from www.greekmythology.com. Well not that that sites not great in all of it's glory but that was the site I found that had absolutely no info on the duo! The site I used was www.greekmyth.com, not a big difference, but if you see the sites I think you'll see the difference. Just so you know I do not own nor claim Sailor Moon, or those sites as my own!

{i ApolOgize For aNy Arrors you mightt fiNd in 'da stori, me lack a editoR, 'n i WaS RusHinG tO geT thiS stori Out for u Me reAders, enjoY!!?!}

Oh and on another note I want to apologize to anyone that has been following my stories, my modem broke (thanks to radio shack, and compaq!!!!) and uh, I had to mail my whole c.p.u back to the manufacture, and they replaced the modem, and my back-up file and all my stories were gone of course when I got it back a few days ago. But just to show everyone out there how much I luv 'em I have been hand writing more chapters and stories for your/their enjoyment. So please read and review this and check out my other stories, new and old!!!!! Thanks everyone for their support, and to Charis for being my main dawg!!!! Lot's of luv for ya gurl!!!!!!! On with the story!!

AN 2 : These are some things I thought you might need to get a better understanding of my story!

Hypnos is the God of sleep

Eos is said to join her brother Helios during the day to bring about dusk and dawn

Artemis asked her father Zeus to grant her eternal virginity (or something like that) since she was the Goddess of chastity as well as other things.

Eos has been known to have many affairs, it is said that she had an affair with Ares, and Aphrodite (even though she was married!) became jealous and placed a curse on her so that she would easily fall in love with mortals

Thanatos is the God of death, Hades is just the Lord/God of the Underworld which is named after him! (this usually confuses people!)

Pan is a half goat, half man who tricked the Goddess Selenity(Serenity) into uh...there's no word for this so stick with me here a sec......ah...tricked her into mating with him! He disguised himself as a sheep and Selenity rode on his back, afterwards he gave her a herd of oxen. (don't ask!)

Selenity/Serenity is supposed to be a very beautiful Goddess, all the God's had some sorta soft spot for her....again don't ask.....these are just facts that I've read.

That should be just about everything you need to know, if you have any questions, just e-mail me and I'll explain if you'd like.

"Eos?"

Serenity bent down and pulled her hood from her face.

"Come now young one, it is time to come back to the realm of reality."

Eos slowly woke up, stretching her arms above her head. Her dark maroon dress wrinkled from her moment of falling prey to Hypnos' charms.

"I think it would be in both of our interests if I stayed with my normal routine, I forgot how nocturnal you were my friend."

Serenity laughed a silvery laugh before she helped her sister stand on her own feet in the silver chariot. Serenity stepped off of her chariot and looked passed her beautiful home on the moon to the stars that hung in the dark sky around it. Her job was finished for the evening, night had fallen over Gaea, and within a few hours her brother Helios would set about and undo her nights work. She smiled and focused her attention on the moon she stood on, the moon brought a certain tranquility to night for her. It was all she had ever know. She looked back at her chariot and giggled lightly at the sight her sister made, Eos had promptly fell asleep as soon as she had left her side. She stretched her arms and headed towards the sea of stars in which she liked to bath in after each evening of her riding.

"Hello Serenity."

Serenity scrunched up her pale face, she knew that annoying nasal sounding voice all too well, it was Artemis. She always tried to be a competitor to Serenity, since Serenity held the thing she wanted most, the moon. Serenity plastered on a fake yet charming smile and faced Artemis.

"How are you Artemis love? Staying out of trouble and men's pants no doubt?"

Serenity's fake smile turned into a genuine one at her sister's comment, Eos would always arouse when trouble was around.

"I'm perfect Eos."

The Goddess of Hunt ignored Eos' last comment, noticing this, Serenity felt the need to join the conversation.

"That is all very splendid Artemis, but what can I do to ease your obvious discomforts, a potion, gossip even?"

Serenity waved a jeweled hand in the dark sky, a candle lit room of silver and gold appeared around them. Serenity sat down in her seat around the table in the center of largely sized room. She undid the silver clasp that held her cape on her and watched as it slid down to the arms and over the sides of the chair, leaving her in the shimmering dress that showed her hour glass figure, and pale complexion contently. Eos sat down in a chair at her sister's side and Artemis followed step, not wanting to be left out. Artemis immediately leaned forward letting her bouncy brownish hair fall around her as she excitedly started a conversation.

" I came to inform you of my journey's today dear Serenity."

Artemis focused her attention on Serenity only, for she was purposely ignoring Eos and her quick witted tongue.

"There was this man that stood in all of his glory at 6ft 4in, his hair was as black as the blackest of

midnights. His eyes were of the most mysterious shades, hiding within their depths much wisdom and strength, I swear to you Serenity that his eyes were like staring into an ocean oh so blue at night."

Eos rolled her eyes and huffed indignantly as Artemis gave a dramatic sigh. "How would you know what a man's eyes looked like dearest?"

Artemis switched positions in her seat so that she was glaring openly at Eos.

"Please forgive me if you feel that I am denying you the pleasure of what it feels like to look into a man's eyes. I know that you only look down their pants!"

Artemis stood up quickly from her chair followed by an outraged Eos.

"Ooohhh please tell me VIRGIN queen what it's like to look into a man's eyes! It is my guess that you turned as red as a tomato and vacated the area immediately! All the while praying that your precious father Zeus would revoke the immortal virginity you asked for when you were just a sprite and no decent or drunken mortal would even consider touching your dragon scaled skin!"

Serenity sat by amused and bored as she twirled a silver lock between her fingers. These quarrel's of theirs proved to be quite the night's entertainment. Especially when their quarrels reached the point that Artemis was boiling red from both embarrassment and shame. Serenity smirked, Eos was always the quick witted one out of her siblings.

"Enough ladies, please be seated both of you!"

A soft yet demanding male voice broke through the two Goddess' quarrel. Once the figure had both of them silent he approached Serenity.

"Again my dear sister you sit by and let these two make jackass' of themselves, tisk, tisk. How are you this dark evening?"

Helios bent down and kissed his sister on the check.

"I am quite well Helios, how did you fare this day without our troubled Eos?"

Eos blushed at her sister's comment and quickly sat in the chair she occupied before her brother had entered. Helios looked straight at Eos while continuing talking to Serenity.

"It went surprisingly well considering the fact that there was no dawn or dusk."

Eos colored even brighter then before and materialized a flute half-filled with wine, and would of drunk from it had it not been for Helios' speed, her flute suddenly disappearing.

"Helios..."

Eos growled. Helios just gave slight twitch in his lips as drank the white wine, being careful of not spilling any on his sister's head since he was right above her. He finished off the flute easily and set it down on the table, quickly pecking his sister's check before she rattled him .

"Stop that fooling about, the both of you."

Serenity spoke as if she were their mother instead of their sibling.

Helios mumbled. "Now the fair Goddess interrupts..." Serenity glared at him a second before leaving that subject completely.

"I'm glad your rounds went well brother. I can safely inform you that Eos had quite the busy night with myself, she feel asleep in my chariot."

Helios chuckled and occupied the seat next to Eos.

"I apologize for my dear sister's nature then my Serenity, she knows not the ways of the nocturnal Goddess."

Helios and Eos broke out into fits of laughter, while Serenity grinned and mumbled.

"Funny, Eos had almost the same thing to say..."

Artemis suddenly cleared her throat being as she didn't like to be ignored. Eos made faces in Helios' direction of someone choking/coughing as her impression of the Huntress. Helios, as a way of not giving into his sisters mortal like antics, engaged his attention on Artemis.

"Ahh my huntress Artemis, how do you fare this fine evening?"

Artemis blushed under his golden eyed gaze, needless to say her attention was focused solely on him now. He only gulped lightly as she flashed him a phony smile, Eos nearly met the floor from her uncontrollable giggling. Serenity just sat and tried to act as if though she was attentive to their conversing, but small giggles escaped her pale silverish lips from the immature mortal like faces Eos was making. Though Eos stopped as she watched her sister suddenly sit up straighter then she thought possible, Eos raised an eyebrow at Serenity as she saw her sisters eyes flash about the room. Serenity smirked and turned her attention back to her sister, waving a delicate hand she brushed off the matter for she only felt another presence in her home.

"Pardon me Artemis,"

Serenity interrupted Artemis' ramblings.

"Helios,"

Her gaze fell from Artemis to her beloved brother, then to the entrance of the room, she continued.

"I believe your brother has chosen to join our social Artemis."

All of their heads were directed towards the entrance of the room as Apollo entered through the door. It was quite obvious that he was attempting to get in with out anyone noticing his presence, they all watched amused (except Artemis, she was envious of the attention her brother drew from her, noted Serenity.) as Apollo jumped in the room silently and placed his back towards the table, attempting to shut the door as silently as he had entered.

"Apollo darling how are you? It's been ages!"

Eos' loud tone broke through the silence that had fallen over the room, causing the golden immortal of Gaea to jump violently and reach for his sword. Amused laughter swarmed the room between siblings, while Helios just stood to greet his great friend.

"You should be aware by now of the fact that Serenity has the ability to sense just about anyone who dares enter her home, myself being the exclusion."

Apollo's face fell drastically as his shoulders slumped in a very un-God like way.

"Fair that is not dear friend that she could sense me, and all the while you all dare sit by silently and watch as I make an ass of myself!"

Eos shrugged as she slumped in the chair.

"Just be warned Apollo love, you said it not I..."

"Eos!"

Serenity took a deep breath as she watched her brother gently scold their sister. She smiled wistfully at her siblings, they were so wonderful to her, but they didn't complete her. Being the Goddess of the Moon had it's advantages, but it held it's disappointments too. Loneliness was one, she was not complaining of her siblings for she saw them every other day or night. It was just that she yearned to be about in Gaea, meeting mortals and seeing how they live and interact. Her head slumped then suddenly shot straight up as an idea formed in her brilliant mind, she would take a small leave of absence of about a week and visit the planet she constantly brought night over. A sly smile crossed her delicate features as she formulated her plan more, this could work she thought. Artemis, as much of a pest as she can be, was able to take over her job for the while she let. Serenity decided that she would start this journey before her brother raked the sun over Gaea. She raised her arms in a stretching notion and gave her best faked yawn, and immediately received the desire effect from her siblings.

"Are you tired lovely?"

Helios was quick to be by her side.

"Let me assist you in retiring for the night, all three of us should be resting at this moment 

anyhow."

Serenity allowed Helios to lift her in his arms and carry her to her chamber, Eos naturally accompanied. Helios laid her down upon the silvery silk sheets of her bed and kissed her check.

"Pleasant rest my lovely sister."

Eos brushed Helios aside and tucked her baby sister in her sheets, gently kissing her check.

"I bid you a pleasant rest as well my dearest sister, may Hypnos take you under his wing swiftly."

Serenity wished her siblings a fair rest as well, a smile gracing her face. Serenity waited patiently till her siblings left to make her hasty exit. Slowly she jumped from her window so her siblings couldn't sense her transportation, as they usually did but only when they were all confined to one area. She landed gracefully in front of her stables, she panicked as her animals went into a frenzy for her.

"Ssshhh now my friends, I must leave now, but you must be quiet for me no one must know of my absence until I am long from gone."

Her animals became upset at her words.

"Now stop that."

She scolded gently.

"I shall return, but not until I receive a nice rest, will you allow me this luxury?

Her animals suddenly quieted down and Serenity smiled at them.

"That is better, behave now, I shall return to you my friends soon enough."

Serenity stepped back from her stables and teleported to Gaea by the grace of the moon's lights and was completely taken by surprise at Gaea's stunning beauty. She admired the way the moon hung in the atmosphere with the stars twinkling around it to their own music. She heard Gaea's animals make their warning calls to their preys and then went about their nightly routines. Ahh...she was quite glad she choose this place to reside on for a week. Mt. Latmos was a very serene place. Serenity giggled gleefully and pranced about, the gravity not having any more effect on her then the moon.

****************************

"Here you are my boy! Some of the finest sheep that your kingdom has to offer. Courtesy of your loyal subjects."

Perseus gave a mock bow to Endymion, earning him a swift slap in his head full of blonde hair.

"Oh how you peasants mock me so."

Endymion ducked a friendly wild right hook from Perseus.

"Now, now boys, can you two not behave like real gentlemen?"

Both men looked at each other with their guilt ridden faces.

"I apologize oh beautiful wife of mine."

Perseus approached his wife Andromeda and kissed her lightly on the nose, while Endymion made gagging noises in the back round. 

"You are aware of the fact that you act nothing like a real king should?"

Perseus gave his friend an innocent look, while Andromeda found herself giggling into her husbands broad shoulder.

"I have always wondered but I never knew for sure until this day. I am very appreciative to you dearest...Andy!"

Perseus' face paled considerable and his mouth opened but no words were spoken from his slightly chapped lips, so of course the women stepped in. (AN: That's for u Charis and Kate, gurl power!!!)

"Why do you call my precious by that name Endymion?"

Endymion collected himself before answering.

"It's rather simple actually-"

His face went from playful to thoughtful very suddenly.

"-Your name Andromeda begins with Andro, since that does not sound very masculine, I thought Andy would sound much better, do you not agree?"

Perseus and Andromeda faced each other, confusion dripping from their features.

"Explain to me now my friend why you deem it necessary to name me after my wife?"

Endymion chuckled and backed-up from his current position slightly.

"Why Perseus this is even simpler then before, every time I see you, I hear or truly see Andromeda!"

"Endmyion..."

Perseus growled, Endymion waved his hands in a surrendering notion.

"I call you that for you and your gorgeous wife are like one. You share a relationship that is very unique and special, I believe your destiny's are intertwined by the fates themselves. You should realize that you own father Zeus himself is most likely jealous."

Perseus just stared at his poetic friend while Andromeda held tears of joy in her eyes.

"Why Endymion if I was not taken by Perseus already, I would be following you around."

Perseus' shoulders sunk, his face became one of jealousy.

"Do speak more of your pathetic mumblings and I'll forever be your lap dog oh great poetic one!"

Perseus did his best impression of his wife, earning him a second smack that night this time from his beloved.

"If you insist on being an inconsiderate fool for the rest of your friends departure, you shall be pulling out a futon to fulfill your sleeping requirements this night!"

Endymion smiled at the couples antics, he would miss them greatly, but he could always come back. Suddenly the mood turned serious as Endymion watched the sky turn slightly darker.

"Well Perseus, Andromeda, it has been my up most honor knowing and serving as your loyal friend and servant. I greatly appreciate your company and loyalty in the most trying of times that this kingdom has faced. I owe you both greatly for taking on the added responsibility of caring for this kingdom, please stay well and safe my friends. Until the day that I can return without remorse, I bid you both farewell, may the God's protect you and your people in your journeys."

Perseus wiped a few tears from Andromeda's face before he left her side and went to Endymion's side, Perseus pulled him into a friendly embrace.

"We await your return already my Lord, until that time take good care of yourself and your herd, I heard their quite a rowdy bunch. I know that your people already miss you greatly, so take their gifts of livestock's and be grateful for such understanding and loyal subjects."

Endymion nodded, Andromeda chose this time to push aside her husband and throw herself into Endymion's arms.

"I will miss you so Endymion! It was you and only you who took my husband and I in where not even our own parents would not. I pray to the God's for your safe return, I know that they will be watching over you form the heavens. Here take this my brother-"

Andromeda took a necklace out of her pocket that laid hidden beneath the layers of dress she wore.

"This holds a charm I received when I was little, it is of the Goddess Serenity. On the island where I came from their was a shrine for the Goddess, now know that it was not a very big shrine, nor of very rich quality. But the people went there each day and gave up their most prized possessions for the Goddess, she came one day while I was praying and she asked that I return all the people's property and tell them that she appreciated them. She was so beautiful, and modest, I admired her so."

Andromeda laughed.

"Anyhow, needless to say the people thought that I was ill of the sorts and placed all their possessions back in the shrine. One day the shrine was struck by darkness and when the light finally shone through the next day the shrine was gone. The Goddess did not wish for us to give up our property so she cast away the shrine, people stopped worshiping her, except me. One night I was in my special garden and she appeared before me again, telling me that she was grateful that I tried to carry out her message so she gave me this. She told me that it would keep me safe in my wonderings, and it has, but now that my journey ends here I wish for you to have it Endymion in hopes that it will keep you safe."

Perseus busted with pride at his wife's gift to their friend and Endymion accepted the gift carefully. It was a crescent moon with a rose crafted in the middle. He gently wrapped the gift in a handkerchief and hid it in his pocket.

"I appreciate this greatly Andromeda, I will cherish this gift."

He turned to Perseus.

"You have quite the female my friend, be well both of you."

Andromeda nodded tearfully as Perseus kissed her forehead gently.

"God's speed on your journey my brother, God's speed."

Endymion turned to gather the servants that would make the trip with him and inhaled greatly.

"Visit me on Mt. Latmos, you two must."

Perseus and Andromeda nodded eagerly.

"I will..."

Perseus gave his wife a stern look as she removed her elbow from his stomach area.

"WE will visit you as often as possible, and WE shall bring you supplies at the end of the week as well, if not then WE will send a messenger with our best wishes."

Endymion chuckled as Perseus gave the extra emphasis on the 'WE'. He turned again and started to walk away, his loyal subjects falling behind him with his supplies. Few subjects approached him with more gifts. 

"May the God's protect you my Lord."

A subject bowed and held her hands out to give him the reins of a fine white steed.

"Your gift is greatly appreciated."

Endymion got on the steed with much grace and speed. He turned and faced the entrance to the palace and watched Perseus and Andromeda wave to him one last time and then begin inside. He smiled once again at the sight of his herd and gently whipped the reins of his steed, eagerness over coming him. Mt. Latmos was exactly what he needed, a normal life, settling down, a family.

*****************************

Morning had come and gone, mid-day as well, dusk was now disappearing and night was no where in site. Not all appeared to be right in the heavens.

"Serenity?"

Helios ran about in Serenity's palace on the moon. He had finished his rounds and was riding back to the sun when he noticed that dusk had stayed where night should of fallen. Helios became even more panicked and ran about as fast as he could manage, what happened to his sister Serenity? He rounded a corner and fell on his backside after running into another figure.

"Helios?"

Helios opened his eyes to see his sister, not the one he was searching for, but his sister none-the-less. He stood and was quick to offer a hand of help to his beloved sister.

"Eos where in Zeus' name is Serenity?"

He ran a tanned hand through his golden/siverish hair, his gold eyes frantically racing about from hallway to hallway.

"I do not know myself, but I became concerned for her when I had seen that night had yet to fall."

Helios nodded, deep in thought.

"Let us head off to her room, maybe see is still not awake from the early morn."

Eos gave a forced giggle, but ceased when she realized that her attempt at a jest to lighten the worry did nothing. Helios just gave his sister a sad smile and took off towards Serenity's room, Eos at his side. They reached her door in minutes and Helios was more then upset to find it locked. Helios pounded on the wooden doors with much severity.

"Serenity? Serenity if you are in there unlock these damn doors now! You have everyone worried, what the hell has got in you?"

Eos grabbed her brother's hands and turned him to face her.

"It is quite obvious that no harm has befallen her, we both would of felt it. Stop this behavior now Helios, I know that she is fine and quite content at the moment, I imagine she is up to no good as her usual behavior would dictate. Besides she may be our little sister but she is certainly not helpless. So here is what we shall do, we will get through her door, look for her then go consult Zeus if our search remains fruitless, do you understand me brother?"

Helios keep his eyes on everything except her.

"We are wasting time standing here like mortals Eos."

Eos sighed at her brother's irrational behavior and released his hands from her grip. She watched as he immediately went to her door then preceded through it with a flick of his wrist. Eos ran her finely shaped hand through her dark blonde locks, her brother was always foreseen as the hot-headed one for a good reason. She strode purposely to her bed to find the Helios already there staring up at her.

"She is not here Eos."

Eos stayed as clam as possible as she felt the link she shared with her sister weaken slightly. She quickly searched about the room with her eyes to find any signs of her sister, her eyes finally rested as she found what she desired.

"Helios the window."

Both siblings strode to the window.

"Look Eos where this window is positioned, let us go down there and see what animal she took with her."

Eos and Helios teleported down to the front of the stables only to find all of Serenity's animals in an uproar. Eos went and calmed the horses, bulls, oxen, but only ended up with more frustration on her. It appeared that attitudes switched places and Eos was now the panicking sibling.

"Eos I believe that we should consult Artemis, she can communicate with them and determine what has become of Serenity."

Eos nodded and closed her eyes in concentration, using her Goddess powers to consult the Goddess of Hunt to them.

"Well, well I never thought the day when the GREAT EOS summoned me to do her biding, I have always-"

"Save your ramblings for another time Artemis, I do not care to listen to your pathetic pleas for attention. Serenity is missing, her animals are in an uproar, and I want to find out why these things happened and are still happing, now."

Artemis lowered her head slightly, mouth still agape as Helios raised his tone to her, he was never this hostile towards any being. She looked at his and Eos' appearance, they both looked tired and saddened. She came to the decision that she would honor the reason she was called here and put the siblings minds to rest.

"I will ask them."

Eos and Helios gave each other looks of relief and walked behind Artemis and waited patiently as she communicated with the horse. After about five minutes Artemis turned around with a look of boredom and disgust.

"They inform me that Serenity was slightly crazed when she came down here from her bed chambers. She had with her a case and a cape around her, they say she told that she was in need of a rest and would not come back until she had her rest. She also told them to have no worries for she would return in due time."

Eos grabbed Artemis by the neck and raised her golden sandaled feet off of the lunar surface.

"You lie! Tell me what truly became of my sister!"

Artemis wiggled slightly in Eos' grip, her voice coming out in pieces.

"So...maybe she 'asn't 'ightly crazed, 'ut she was...ugh..."

Helios grabbed hold of Eos and squeezed her shoulders till she was forced to release Artemis. He held his sister in his arms very protectively, and talked to Artemis.

"Since the horses are familiar with you, I ask of you that you might complete Serenity's tasks until she is returned."

Artemis nodded and fixed her dress before gathering the two horses that listened to her and went off to rid Gaea of it's prolonged dusk. Eos pushed herself out of her brother's arms and walked away.

"Where are you heading now Eos?"

Without turning around she replied.

"To Zeus, he can find Serenity, he will find her."

Before Helios could protest Eos was gone, he had only the option to follow.

"So what you are saying is that you want Thanatos to rule Hades while I help here? Like hell I will, find another gullible fool to do your bidding.....AWWW, ugh...."

The Lord of the Underworld rubbed his offended backside, face filled with disgust. The King of the Gods, Zeus, summoned his powers once more and prepared to hit his brother Hades on the backside once more. Hades took notice of this and groaned, while Hera, who sat by Zeus' side laughed in amusement at the childish antics of her husband. Hades waved his hands in the air in a surrendering notion.

"Surely it will be no huge feat your 'lordship', I would be honored to be your lap dog while Thanatos rules my land freely."

Zeus slapped his brother in back and gave a hearty laugh, ignoring his brother's previous sarcasm. 

"I knew you would not disappoint me my brother, it will be splendid you shall see!"

Hades let his head fall into his hands all the while mumbling.

"I am truly glad you see things my way Hades."

The other God's and Goddess' looked on in slight amusement, while Hermes stood off to the side of Zeus waiting to bring up the next topic of concern that fine day on Mt. Olympus.

"Alright now to the next matter, Hermes?"

Zeus looked up as Hermes approached the council table.

"My Lord it has been brought to the immortals attention that dusk stayed longer then usual today."

Zeus looked bored as he replied.

"Let me guess, Eos was preoccupied by another mortal during her rounds."

Zeus went to pick up his cup of wine, but found it to be disintegrated before him like dusk. 

"Who dares do such a thing?"

Zeus roared.

"I do! You do remember the one who easily becomes distracted by mortals!"

Eos appeared suddenly, one hand on her hip and the other pointing towards where Zeus' cup once sat. Hermes, Hades, Ares, and Eros' heads turned and stared at the beautiful Goddess of Day. She stood in her customary dark maroon dress that fit her hour glass figure perfectly. Zeus cleared his throat, afraid of why she was here. Her and her siblings rarely came to Mt. Olympus to do anything other then their duties, the God's were mostly frightened by the fact that their parents were the dreaded Titans.

"What business do you have here Eos?"

Eos approached Zeus' throne, managing to keep all the God's attention.

"My sister brings me here."

This caught Zeus' attention, Serenity was always kind and sweet to most of the God's and Goddess, that was why many God's held her in high respects.

"Is she well Eos?"

Eos lost all of her confidence at this point in time. Fortunately Helios choose that moment to make his presence know.

"My lord, after my sister and I finished our duties we found that Serenity had not come around to do hers. We went to her palace and found her gone, her animals were in an uproar so we summoned Artemis and asked if she would speak to her frightened friends. Artemis told us that she voluntarily left and went to rest up, we asked her to do Serenity's duties and I believe that my sister Eos came here to seek out what should be done next."

Zeus looked deep in thought as Helios finished. He looked from Helios to Eos, this young God and Goddess were what held up Gaea and kept it running without problem. He knew that without their third sibling they would not do their duties as they should, their concern would consume them. So whether or not Serenity wanted time off, he needed to find her just for her siblings states of mind. The thought of being placed in a situation like this angered Zeus greatly, whomever or whatever was distracting the Goddess of the Moon would be in Hades as soon as he found them.

"Helios, Eos, I will do everything I am able to find the location of your sister, but in return of my services I only ask that you not abandon your duties for her. Is that agreed?"

Helios shared a look then nodded. Zeus turned his attention back to the table of 13 God's and Goddess' in front of him.

"I believe that you all have over heard, I want Serenity found. If the balance on Gaea is upset, I will not be too pleased."

The immortals at the table nodded in agreement. Helios smiled, they would help bring his sister back to her senses.

*******************

"My Lord why have you stopped?"

Endymion silenced the servant that stood behind him.

"Do you not hear that?"

Endymion whispered. The man shook his head.

"I hear nothing my Lord. Perhaps the day has been too long for you, maybe you should retire to your dwelling for the rest of this evening?"

Endymion shook his head in disagreement. They had finally arrived on Mt. Latmos about mid-day, Endymion had quickly set about to find shelter, much to his surprise he found twelve servants all standing outside of a nice sized cottage. Endymion found out that Perseus arranged them to make him a home before he left so he did not have to worry about that problem. Endymion gave his goodbyes to the servants who helped him on his trip and eight of the twelve servants who wished to return. The four that stayed seemed nice, though at the moment one of them seemed very deaf. Surely he could not be the only one to hear that wondrous singing? Almost like Apollo and his sirens, perhaps it was a siren or even maybe a muse. This thought excited Endymion greatly, he quickly sent away the servant and set about to find the owner of the beautiful voice. Endymion's search suddenly became harder as night suddenly fell, Endymion looked up at the sky. He had been so wrapped up in his own moving that he hadn't noticed dusk stayed longer then usual, what kind of jesting were the God's at currently, he wondered. Endymion shook his head of those thoughts and concentrated on the task at hand. Finding that voice. He was headed towards the west side of the Mt., he saw more caves appear as his home and all familiar territory disappeared. Endymion started to turn around and find his way back to his cottage when he suddenly heard the voice even louder then before, his fast pace soon turned into a run. He was not disappointed minutes later when he saw the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. She sat on the edge of the river that laid on this side of the mount, her silver hair strewn about her slender figure. She was the owner of the voice, but subsided her singing to giggle when her feet made contact with the sparkling water. Endymion held his breath, afraid that the angel before him would disappear suddenly. Could she be the reason why the God's seemed off balance this day? He watched her as she resumed her singing, watching closely at the unearthly glow her body gave off. Endymion was not sure about what the God's had to do with her, but one thing that he was sure of was that he needed to see her face and have her sing her for him her glorious songs of light.

"Excuse me fair maiden? Would you mind if I joined you?"

Serenity turned her head around to see one of the most beautiful men she had ever seen. He had hair almost as dark as night, covering his dark colored eyes that she could not see clearly. She noticed his strong features as a brief thought of Artemis' 'dream man' she babbled on about one night came into her head, only to be replaced by a thought of this man looking similar to Apollo. Though she could never say that aloud, Apollo would throw a fit! Serenity giggled at the thought. While Endymion just stood puzzled by her sudden giggling.

"I shall take that as a yes."

Endymion never took his eyes away from hers as he sat down next to her. He brought her hand to his lips, gently kissing her pale yet soft skin.

"My name is Endymion my Lady, may I ask whom you are?"

Serenity smiled as she placed her hand back by her side.

"My, my Endymion, you are rather bold for a mortal."

Endymion frowned, and Serenity only smiled at his confusion.

"If I tell you my name will you promise to still be by my side and keep me company?"

Endymion was not sure what he was getting himself into, but what was the harm he thought, she didn't appear to be a siren or a craft user.

"You have my word on all the sheep in my herd."

Serenity let loose a silvery laugh.

"I am called Serenity."

Endymion's face held amazement.

"You are Serenity Goddess of the Moon? You are the reason that night did not fall until late, are you not?"

Endymion could see Serenity's shoulders shrug from underneath her dark colored cape.

"I am she....as for night falling past it's rightful time, I do not know. Maybe you can understand me Endymion."

She looked deeply into his eyes and continued.

"I needed a rest from constantly bringing night over your Terra. My life is not un-complicated, I needed and wished to be here instead of in the heavens when the sun leaves, and the moon shines high in your sky. Do you understand? It is not as glorious as mortals believe it to be a Goddess or a God, you are immortal and will do that task until the end of time. It grows old unfortunately, and loneliness sets in like stars when the moon is full."

Endymion nodded sympathetically, he was not sure of what he thought of her at first, but now all he saw was a woman trying to live her life in the light not always being in the dark, alone. Endymion knew what it felt like to be in a high position and be alone, he too was not immune to those things.

"I understand Serenity, I left my old life style to come here for some rest, though mine may be more permanent then yours. Perhaps we can become friends in the time that you are here, that is if you have no quarrels with mortals?"

Serenity laughed and shook Endymion's hand, mortal style.

"I do not mind in the least."

He watched as she shivered slightly.

"You are cold are you not?"

She nodded and looked at him curiously as he took off his cape and wrapped it around her body.

"I hope you do not mind a simple shepherds cape around your shoulders, it just seemed like your silk cape was not doing much for your warmth."

She smiled at him and leaned on him.

"I may not know you well Endymion, but I can fell that you are a good man. So if you do not mind I will lay my simple Goddess head on your simple shepherds shoulder and enjoy your simple mortal like companionship."

It was his turn to laugh at the 'simple' Goddess in his arms. Andromeda's story had to be correct, this Goddess was modest and simple, he could really get used to her company. He looked down at her face and sub-consciously spoke to her.

"Stories of your beauty do you no justice my siren."

Serenity was shocked to say the least by his words. No God let alone mortal was brave enough to call her their own. Well Pan tried some tricks along that line but failed, but for some reason she did not mind his small claim on her. She felt so calm and peaceful in his presence, and so...complete. 


	3. By the God's....3

Title: By the God's 3

Author: Serene Earth

Author's Notes: Well here's the next chapter in this series, I really hope you guys like it! I worked really, really hard on it! Writer's block is still visiting me and I'm more then willing to accept ideas on where you guys think "Not Everything is always Perfect." should head. As for this story I should finish it within about three more chapters, maybe one more then that. I'm not too sure yet. I might just send in a huge chapter and not need the rest....but if you people really want to know the best way to get more chapters of both stories come closer and I'll tell you.....*shakes head*......closer......*taps foot*......closer....*whispers*......the secret is......*hollers*......more e-mail, and reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *wipes sweat* There I said it! I want more reviews, and my e-mail box is really hungry! *looks around at the leaving audience* No, No Stop , I'm done, I done talking, don't leave, you can read the story now, go ahead, READ IT!!!!!!!!!

Disclaimer: Okay so I had to throw this in, the stories right ahead! *sees an angry reader pick up a rotten apple* Hey you put that down, don't you, you wouldn't dare! *plop* Uh...Idon'townSailorMoon,SosorryIcouldn'tstaygottarun,enjoythestoryandremembernottosue!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Warning: I mighta edited this me self! SO feel free to tell me what errors I made, after all, all I can do is be really, really embarrassed or just learn from them! 

"Serenity?"

Serenity yawned and opened her eyes to see the most gorgeous pair of eyes ever to grace her vision. See would of sat longer had her eyes not suddenly start to burn. She rubbed at her eyes vigorously, hopping to rid herself of the burning sensation; the cape Endymion gave her fell from her frame in the process. Her shoulders started to burn through the delicate silk material of her cape. She had never felt such a feeling before, except that small sensation of heat she would feel when her brother.... but that would mean that....

"Oh my..." The sun was up high in the sky.

Serenity opened her eyes to see the sun in all of it's blazing glory against the blue heavens, and the ever-handsome Endymion staring at her with a look of curiosity. She quickly picked up Endymion's cape and placed it around her shoulders. From beneath the cape she some how found her way into Endymion's arms.

"My siren what is the cause of your panic?"

Her muffled voice reached Endymion's ears and he chuckled.

"The sun...I am not used to such light."

Endymion pulled Serenity into his arms and began to lead her towards his cottage.

"If you find the light disturbing we can seek refuge in my home, though I am curious. May I inquire as to why you are not used to such light when your brother is the Lord of the Sun?"

Serenity snatched her head up at the thought of her brother.

"Oh my you are a dense mortal, my brother can find me in daylight, he can see all in the light, I need to hid, show me to your shelter."

Endymion laughed.

"Being a dense mortal as I may seem, I find it rather amusing that a Goddess as yourself would hid from her own sibling."

Serenity smacked him playfully.

"I needed a break.... I thought I entrusted that information to you already. You dense mortals!"

Endymion mocked hurt and fell to his knees.

"Oh my siren how you have hurt me so, I am so dense I know not the way back to my cottage. I am afraid that your brother shall now find you1"

Serenity half panicked, half-played and fell down by Endymion's side.

"Come now Endymion, I was just jesting, you are by no means a dense mortal. So let us be on our way now, lead the way back to your shelter."

Serenity stood up and attempted to pull him up with her but only succeeded in falling on top of him.

"My, my having your way with mortals must run in your family?"

Endymion mentally scolded himself as he watched her face fall and become serious from the un-intentional insult of her sister. (An: Remember the curse on Eos, she falls easily in love with mortals.... think of it in an insulting way!) 

"I shall find my own shelter."

She started to turn away when she felt a hand wrap around her wrist.

"Let me go mortal!"

Endymion flinched slightly from her tone.

"I believed you to be different from the other animals of this land but I see that all mortals are insulting greedy bastards. I will not have mine or my sister's purity questioned, ever! Understand me?"

"Please forgive me, I did not think properly before I spoke and now your feelings are hurt. I was simply implying that I believe-" he paused slightly, unsure of his feelings and hers. "-that I am falling for your charms."

He saw her face lighten from its angry expression and decided that he did not care of the possibility of rejection.

"I am saying that even though I have just meet you I believe you have me wrapped around those little Goddess fingers of yours. Also that you and your sister have irresistible charms that must have mortals falling for you day in her case and night in yours, and I for one am not immune, nor do I mind being so."

Serenity stood still in her place; she was never one to believe in love or anything for that matter at first site. But her feelings at the moment suggested other wise. That blank void she felt back at her home was no longer as demanding and violent. Instead it was calming and tranquil; it was a feeling she had never experienced before. What was this feeling she pondered.

"Endymion I can not say of my feelings towards you, but I retract my words of your kind. I have not meet many mortals."

She smiled sweetly and placed her hands in his.

"I have met you and I shall let you set the standard at which I hold all mortals at, is that -"

"I will accept that for the time being."

As they stared at each other, new understandings and feelings were uncovered. Though neither knew that these feelings were in fact love at first sight, their adventures and trials in finding this out and keeping it were just beginning.

"Now Endymion if you do not wish to see me leave as of yet, would you lead me to some shelter?"

Endymion nodded never taking his eyes from hers and wrapped his arms around her small body.

"I shall, then I will show you the life of a simple shepherd"

Serenity sighed and leaned into his embrace as they walked.

"Not this simple game again, I would be ecstatic to see how you live your life."

~~~~~~~

~~~~~~

~~~~~

~~~~

~~~

~~

~

*giggle*

"Honestly Endymion, one would begin to conclude that you have never attended to a herd of sheep before!"

Serenity hollered out lightly from the side of a wooden gate, a nice sized cottage standing off behind her.

"And why would one conclude that?"

He hollered back as he dove once more to the ground missing his intended target.

"I asked a simple task of you, just petting your beautiful sheep, and yet here I am standing lonely by myself watching the poor sheep run from you. Now come here and be honest Endymion, are you truly a shepherd?"

Endymion wiped the sweat from his brow and smiled sheepishly (An: hahaha.... pun intended)

He stood to the inside of the wooden gate and met her awaiting gaze from under her hood.

"Truthfully, I am no shepherd in experience. I just came here the day before to try my luck with this life, my other existence being too hectic for a simple man like myself."

Serenity lifted her body up the wooden gate to sit as best as she could in her dress. She faced Endymion, her face now level with his, she lifted his blushing head to face hers.

"Do not be ashamed of this, I do not mind. Though I do wish you would have told me sooner so I could of helped you."

She broke contact with him as she picked at his now dirty clothes.

"Instead you get all pig-headed and get yourself filthy."

Serenity jumped off of the gate with much grace and landed in the sheep's grassy pen. She approached the herd of sheep, conviently located opposite of where Endymion stood. The sheep as if under a trance, approached Serenity and allowed her to pet their woolly backs. While Endymion stood amazed off to the side.

"How did you accomplish what even I could not?"

He asked of her when she came back to where he had taken temporary residency on the wooden gate.

"You easily forget that I can perform many tasks with my abilities."

Endymion raised an eyebrow.

"It is impossible for me to forget that you are a Goddess, if you are implying; with that wardrobe, though I seem to be forgetting what you are the Goddess of-" he jested lightly, as she huffed. "-you are not the Goddess of Hunt, are you not?"

She scrunched up her face and replied.

"I do not have to be that...that female to talk to animals!"

Ignoring his previous question and her answer he asked.

"I detected hesitation, please do tell me that the all mighty Ladies of the Moon and Hunt get along with each other?"

Serenity blushed and laughed lightly.

"She is not an easy Goddess to care for, she makes could conversations mind you, but she does not have good relations with those other then her animals."

Endymion nodded as he watched Serenity open the gate door and start to walk towards his cottage.

"And where would you be headed Serenity?"

Endymion had hoped the wooden gate and ran to catch up to her fast pace.

"To your cottage of course!"

Endymion watched in curiosity as she peeled his cape from her shoulders and handed it to him.

"Not to question you my siren, but why are you removing my cape, will your brother not find you?"

Serenity nodded her head, silver wisps of hair gently touching Endymion's face.

"No he should not find me now, the day is almost over. The walk to your shelter was long, dusk shall soon come."

"What of your sister?"

"Eos does not have the same abilities as my brother, she would only be able to detect my presence not my location."

"Oh all right I guess theirs no need for my simple mortal like worrying."

She glared at him and went to speak when a loud noise was brought to her attention. She stuck a small hand in front of Endymion as she came to a halt.

"What was that sound?"

Endymion looked around and focused his attention to the cottage that stood five feet in front of them.

"I have servants here with me, helping me until I am settled. Will that be a problem?"

Serenity nodded hesitantly.

"I stated before that I have not meet many mortals, I am afraid that they will act differently in front of me, unlike yourself."

Endymion nodded.

"I can dismiss them if you please."

This time it was Serenity's turn to nod.

"You will do no such thing, I am intruding on your home, I shall change."

Endymion looked quite shocked as Serenity was surrounded in a bright sliver glow and her dress and cape melted away to be replaced by simpler robes.

"I do not wish to be recognized by your servants, call me...."

Serenity twirled a silver lock in her fingers and pondered.

"I know, with your consent I shall call you Usagi."

Serenity smiled.

"Why that name?"

Endymion reached out and took a hold of one of the two balls of silver hair she had on the top of her head.

"Your hair reminds me of rabbit, the name Usagi means rabbit or bunny in a different dialect here among the Earth."

"Fine mortal, I shall allow you to call me such for the time being. But right now I am in need of nourishment."

Endymion looked down at her in surprise.

"What?"

"I am hungry!"

Serenity or Usagi whined in a very un-Godly like manner, Endymion laughed.

"All right my siren, follow me to my humble home. I only hope it meets your 'standards'."

She scoffed lightly at his sarcasm and followed him into the cottage.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Perseus...."

Perseus sat in his throne uncomfortable as he heard a seductive voice call out his name in more of a moan then a request.

"Andro.... Andromeda?"

Perseus tugged at his royal robes, they suddenly felt so constricting. He dwindled in his seat as he watched his wife dismiss the guards in the throne room. She slinked her way up to him, and placed herself on his lap.

"Perseus, my love, I was wondering...."

She let her thoughts slid as her lips traveled to the base of his neck.

"What?"

His voice squeaked as it came out, at that she laughed.

"Will you promise me something?"

Perseus held back a moan in his throat as his minx moved seductively in his lap.

"Any-anything for you...dear..."

Andromeda smiled brightly and dropped her seducing act.

"Well then I guess we're off to visit Endymion tomorrow."

She slowly got up from his lap and left a lingering kiss on his lips, leaving him too stunned to speak.

"I will see you at dinner love."

She left the room head held high, and Perseus just sunk down into the throne, he needed a bath.

"Damn woman...." He muttered as he left the throne room to attend to certain, ahem, personal matters.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Damn Gods!"

Artemis angrily cursed her father and his advisors for sending her on this task. She did not even like Serenity and here she was out and about looking for the likes of that woman. The worst of it being was that at the end of dusk she even had to go as far as carrying out that blasted gooses tasks! Well Artemis was not exactly looking for her at the moment, she was currently at a large island. She started her search there, which was conviently the same island where she spotted that mortal. A blush arose on the Goddess' checks as she walked among the mortals of this place. She was invisible to their eyes so she would not be disturbed on her way to the leaders of this island. Artemis had it all planned out. She would seek out the Royals there, then demand the mortal man as a sacrifice to her. After and only after that would she look for the thorn in her side Serenity.

Artemis entered the palace and used her instincts to find her way to the throne room.

"Claudia, would you kindly inform me of the Kings presence?"

The servant named Claudia stepped forward towards the regal figure one of the two thrones and bowed.

"Your majesty he is believed to be spending his time with the Prince."

The Queen bowed her head in thankfulness and suddenly turned her attention to the figure that suddenly appeared in her throne room.

"You must be the Queen of this quaint island, tell me where is your king? I demand his presence."

"Claudia if you would inform Perseus that I request his presence immediately, I would extremely grateful."

Claudia nodded fearfully and left the room as quickly as possible. Artemis' tempered flared at being ignored by the mortal.

"You are a pathetic ruler if you request things from your servants, tell me your name."

The Queen only sat straighter and held her head higher.

"My name is Queen Andromeda of this 'quaint' island. What business do you have here?"

Artemis angrily strode up to the Queens throne and faced her.

"You Mortal! I am the Goddess Artemis, and you dare speak to me in such a disrespectful manner? Bow to me!"

Andromeda looked away from the Goddess, not replying. Artemis noticed this and raise her hand as if to strike her.

"Do not dare Artemis! Whatever business you have here will be carried out with me, not my wife!"

Artemis turned around and smirked.

"My, my, if it is not my half brother Perseus. -" She looked back at Andromeda and tsked. "-You did not tell me that you were my dearest half-brothers wife. You must be pleased to have a demi-God under your control, and yet you still are weak. Really I must..."

"Enough of you Artemis, you speak an infinite deal of nothing and I wish for you to get to the point of your visit before you anger me further!"

Artemis walked down to Perseus and plucked an arrow and a bow from thin air and fired it at his wife.

"Andromeda!"

Perseus watched as the arrow landed right beside her head, he closed his eyes in pain as he saw her quiver in fear.

"What do you want Artemis?"

He growled out.

"Careful with your tone dear half-brother, I do not miss twice."

Perseus sighed in defeat.

"That is more agreeable Perseus. Now what I want from you is simple, you will give me a mortal I am searching for. Understood?"

Perseus' eyes widened.

"No I do not understand none of my subjects have broken any laws concerning you! I demand you leave, you have no jurisdiction here!"

Another arrow whizzed through the air and Andromeda cried out in pain as the delicate materials of her robes were sliced through. Artemis humphed slightly and turned to face her 'brother' again.

"My aim is usually better then that of which you just saw."

Perseus felt powers in him awaken slowly, powers he had not used since he had first saved Andromeda, his demi-God powers.

"Ah there is no reason for you to summon your powers, just listen closely. I meet a mortal with black hair, and blue eyes; the likes of this combination are rare. I want this mortal found and released to me."

Perseus scrunched his face in thought.

"There is not a person with that description, even though as vague as it is such a rarity is not known here."

Andromeda cut in softly as she placed her uninjured hand on her husband's shoulder.

"I was not addressing you mortal!"

"Even though you were not 'addressing' her what my wife spoke was the truth! Now leave!"

Artemis growled in impatience.

"I hope your people will still hold you in high respects after they find out that it was their beloved king that angered the Goddess Artemis."

"What are you threaten me with now?"

Artemis smiled coyly.

"Think hard Perseus, for if I leave without my desired mortal, I will also leave with all of your precious animals. What will your people do then?"

Perseus accepted Andromeda's hand in his own as he thought of such a person with those looks.

"Give me more of a description."

Artemis thought hard.

"He was about 6ft, 4in, with jet black hair and dark blue eyes. I believe he wore robes of a higher quality, indicating that he was important here, now hurry and think Perseus I have other places to be!"

Andromeda whispered in Perseus' ear and he paled.

"What?"

Artemis asked not missing a beat.

"There was a King here with that description but I am afraid that he left. Where the never confided in me, he just told me that I would replace him."

Artemis growled in frustration.

"If I find out that you do not speak the truth, you wife will not live to see morrow!"

With that Artemis disappeared as Andromeda sunk wearily to the floor only to be caught by her husband.

"Perseus she was talking about Endy, we must warn him."

Perseus nodded as he lifted his injured wife into his arms. He left to tend to her wounds, not before he ordered supplies and a carriage to take him to Mt. Latmos by morning.

As Perseus left Artemis reappeared, making herself invisible to the mortals.

"I will find your friend 'Endy', and when I see that he is who I am looking for, your wife will pay."

Artemis left that time to go to her evening tasks. 


End file.
